war_among_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gryan System
Iarann Iarann is a small metallic rock world that orbits very close to Gryan. It has a core of super hot, dense iron surrounded by a liquid mantle containing heavy elements, particularly Beryllium and Cadmium and a multitude of silicate minerals including common neososillicates and sorosilicates. A thin crust is all that remains beyond this due to Iarann forming over twelve billion years ago, when Gryan was much more volatile and its int ense solar winds vaporized much of the planets crust. For several billion years, Iarann had a constantly fluctuating atmosphere of gaseous iron. Eventually, as Gryan become more stable and the solar winds less frequent and powerful, all that was left was the stripped away crust which is only a dozen kilometres thick in places. Iarann has no known natural satellites, and only a few have been sent by the Free State to map the planet, due to the cost of building and incorporating perpetual EM-Flux shields to resist the intense heat and radiation this close to the Gryan. Mining for the valuable elements was proposed in the early days of space flight but extrasolar alternatives soon proved more economical and practical. Fawnya placeholder Corvex And Dowin Dowin and Corvex are two planets extremely close in orbital trajectory to each other roughly 2.5 AU from their star Gryan. Corvex is almost twice the size of earth and Dowin is just over half the size of earth. Neither has any natural moons, due mostly to the proximity to each other. As Dowin moves through perihelion, Corvex moves through aphelion and vice versa. Corvex orbits about 37 degrees 'higher' than Dowin. The time of their paths crossing coincides perfectly with their aphelions and perihelions thus the points of closest angular displacement are also their points of furthest perpendicular displacement. This delicate gravitational tango means that both planets orbit in the habitable zone of Gryan without throwing each other out of orbit. However, it has the strange effect of drastically differing season lengths. On Corvex there are six seasons; two wet, two mild; two hot with a short and long of each. On Dowin there is only three seasons, a long cold season and long hot season separated by a short transitional mild season. Corvex Being the closer to Gyran of the two, Corvex is on average warmer, if only slightly so. It's constantly changing seasons have led to a wide variety of landscapes. Rainforest bleeds into deserts that feed into tundras. Much of the land mass of Corvex, however, is around 40 degrees north the equator and thus had a more constant climate with temperatures ranging from -5 to + 32 celsius. The biomes of Corvex are in a constant state of flux as they make and lose ground to each other. Corvex has a half nitrogen half oxygen based atmosphere that make it naturally breathable to the human immigrants who share closer biology to the Corvexians than the Dowinites. Dowin Dowin has a much more drastic but constant division between its climates. Dowin has a thick methan-oxygen atmosphere. The planet is tilted at 17 degrees to face Gryan and this along with its 'higher orbit' mean the north east - north west of the planet is baked in sunlight almost year round with the mid section receiving fits and bursts during the hot season. The geographical equator passes through all three regions due to the tilt but the thermal equator stays strictly in the north. To the south and south west are blankets of snow covering massive but thin trees. Dowin is less densely populated than Corvex and is mostly used as a massive production hub for multitude of corporations in the Realm. They respect each others' privacy and actively work together to deter prying eyes. Ishka Placeholder Oighear Placeholder Category:The Free State Category:Star Systems Category:Planets